Masters of the sky
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: Blu's dream has finally come true. He won Jewel's heart and he lives in beautiful Rio De Jainero. He can even visit Linda! But what happens when a war is brought to Rio and he and Jewel get separated, will he be able to protect ones he loves most? NOTE POSTED. PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**OK,SO THIS IS MY FIRST Rio FIC. THE REAL CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IN CHAPTER TWO. WHY I AM DOING THIS? SINCE MY PAST STORIES MISSED A GOOD PLOT, I'M GONNA BREAK THE ICE WITH THIS ONE.**

CHAPTER 1

Proluge

**VICINITY OF RIO DE JANEIRO, 5 THOUSAND FEET, 0900 HOURS**

A lonely A-4 Skyhawk roams the sky, just 10 miles from the city of Rio De Jainero. The sun came a long time ago, and it illuminated the features of this flying machine. It's pilot checks the instruments: fuel- 56%. Speed-400 knots. Altitude- 5000 feet.

His name is lieutenant Pedro Sandravel, callsign "Parrot". He's the one of the best pilots of the Brazilian navy. His brother,colonel Rico Sandravel, is the only Brazilian pilot to participate in the Falklands war. After returning from the sea patrol of his carrier battle-group, he was promised that he would get a week out. After completing the morning patrol. The only thing that was visible through the flying mask was his light brown eyes.

" Yep... This will never get boring... Control, this is Parrot. Can i go yet?" He called over his radio, only to receive negative response.

"This is Control, negative. You will be informed when you can return to the carrier. Over. "

" Damn..."

Five minutes later, the Control was back on the radio.

" This is Control, listen up. We have a unknown aircraft heading east from the Rio, altitude 1500 feet, speed 250 knots. It didn't respond to any of our calls, and the same thing goes from the ground control. We have unofficial reports that it's a smuggling aircraft, probably caring exotic birds to the USA. Target is on your two 'o clock, intercept and wait for further orders."

" This is Parrot,roger that" **'Damn, a smuggler aircraft? Never though i'll run into one.'**

He then turned his aircraft to the right, and started his descend. His plane was stripped of anything, except for it's two 20 mm cannons, holding 100 rounds each.

After a 1 minute flight, he acquired visual contact with his target. It was Short sc.7 Skyvan, a medium, two- engine transport craft. He activated his air-brake so he could follow him more closely.

" Control,this is Parrot. Tallyho! I have spotted him. "

" This is Control,good. Stand by."

After he flew over him, he pushed the control stick to the left, then pulled it toward him. As he entered low-G turn, he noticed that his target's cargo bay door opening.

**' Huh? What the hell...?'**

Numerous birds flew from the cargo bay door, and all of them were on the collision course with his aircraft.

On the instinct, he pulled his aircraft up with full strength, risking a stall. He somehow managed to avoid the collision. Then he noticed a white bird, possibly a parrot, being shot out from the cockpit and into the blades of the right engine. The bird survived, but the engine was smoking. Then, three guys jumped out from the plane.

**' Looks like it was a smuggling aircraft, after all.'**

" Control, this is Parrot. You were right, it was a smuggling aircraft. A ton of all kinds of exotic birds just flew off from it's cargo bay, and the crew ejected. Inform the police or the coast guard."

" Uh, roger. "

Just when he though things couldn't get weirder, he saw a blue bird being shot out from the cargo bay, and another blue bird following suit. The way he saw it, he though they were some kind of macaws.

**' God, i need a break, and i need it NOW! '**

Five seconds later, the transport plane started falling down. Shortly after, it crashed into the sea.

" Control, the aircraft is down. Repeat, unknown aircraft is down."

" This is control, roger that. Mission complete, return to the carrier."

With that, Pedro headed to his carrier, Sao Paulo. The rest of the squadron won't believe this.

20 minutes later, he approached his carrier. Once he got a permission, he started his descent towards the carrier's landing deck with his landing gear and arrester hook down. His angle of approach and altitude were good, he was a little too slow, but still fast enough. As he was approaching, landing signals officer told him that he was "on the money",which meant he was on perfect course. To prove that, the lens system illuminated him an amber light, which also meant that he's on centerline to touchdown.

100 feet from the deck, he pulled the nose of his Skyhawk up. 20 feet from the deck, he pushed the throttle to the max in case if he missed the wires. But he didn't even finished pushing his throttle when he felt tremendous breaking force slowing him down. After one second, he came to a full spot.

As he parked his aircraft on one of the elevators and opened his canopy, one sailor ran over to him and yelled:

" Lieutenant Sandravel? Squadron commander wants to see you now in debriefing room."

**I'LL COMBINE THE ROMANCE BETWEEN Blu AND Jewel AND THIS. I DON'T KNOW WILL IT WORK, BUT I'LL TRY.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW, CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (Hail Batista)**


	2. Chapter 2: The surgery

**FINALLY, IN THIS CHAPTER Blu AND THE OTHERS WILL APPEAR. WOOHOO.**

* * *

As he entered the debriefing room, Pedro Sandravel met his squadron commander, Major Rodriguez. He came in front of him and saluted.

" At ease! Take a seat. " Major Rodriguez was man in his late 30-es. He is 5'11, his skin is chocolate brown. He is bald, he has a black goatee, and black eyes. He is the most experienced pilot on-board the Sao Paulo.

Pedro Sandravel is 24 year old man. He is 6'2, his skin is white, he has mid brown hair and light brown eyes.

" Well, you had an interesting patrol there. Smuggling plane? Exotic birds? Life is one big adventure for you,isn't it? What is next, hijackers? "

" I hope that Rio is next sir,just as you have promised. " This made his superior laugh.

" Jeez, there's always something with you,you know? Last time you almost got smashed by a Airbus, and now this? "

" What can i say,sir? It was not my fault, that pilot was drunk,or he got hiccups. Was the crew of that cargo plane arrested? "

" Yes,it was. But... Now we got bigger problems than the smugglers: We have learned that Argentina received a dozen of French Etendard 4s and Super Etendards."

" Let me guess, used planes? "

" Yes,exactly. Except from that, we heard that Argentine Navy is re-assembling their only carrier, 25 de Mayo, and equipping them with modern weapons. "

" What? The 50-year old 25 de Mayo? I thought it was sold for scrap! "

" It was, but then Argentinian government bought it back. " Then he stopped, started to think.

" Sir, is that official? "

" It isn't official, and same thing goes to the Etendards. Some military experts say that they will use them on the de Mayo..."

" What does it mean?"

" I... don't know... "

For the first time in his life, Pedro saw his commander confused.

" Mãe de Deus..." (Mother of god)

* * *

**TULIO'S AVIARY**

Patience.

The one of thoughts that were currently clashing through Blu's mind, accompanied with a sea of emotions. Be patient. Over and over again.

The love of his life is in the emergency room and is currently under surgery. Some patience that was. An hour before, she made him fly. She made him spread his wings. And now Blu needed her alive to return the favor. He knew he could trust Tulio and his assistants, but the waiting was horrible.

Tulio said that the surgery wont last long, about 30 minutes. But 30 minutes was like 30 hours to Blu. The only thing that comforted him was Linda at his side. As she put her hand on his head and caressed his feathers, it gained him some relief.

" It's alright, Blu. Everything will be fine. Tulio will take care of her." she said with a comforting smile.

Blu smiled weakly, only to be interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Then Tulio came out of the doors,wearing a white mask, and a bright-blue robe. Blu was scared when he saw a pair of blood-strained gloves on his hands.

**' Oh no...'**

But Blu's worries were replaced by a sigh of relief when Tulio took of his gloves and his mask, revealing his smile.

" The operation was a success. Jewel's resting now." After hearing this, Blu's eyes shot open, and he smiled widely. Linda also smiled, and then turned to Blu.

" See? Did i said that there's nothing to worry about? Tulio, when she will be able to fly? "

" In about three or four months. The wound was pretty big, and most of the bones were broken. Nevertheless, she is fixed up. Sorry, i have to change into my normal clothes. You can come in and check her out. "

After Tulio had left, they came in. Two more doctors, and surprisingly, Fernando, came out. Then they saw her, lying on the table/bed. She had an cast on her left wing, and she was asleep.

Blu jumped from Linda's right shoulder and onto the table, and walked to her. When he was beside her, he looked at Linda.

" Alright,alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. "

After she left, Blu whispered to her.

" Hey, Jewel... Jewel, it's me, Blu..."

Then she woke up.

Blu was never so relived as he saw her beautiful blue eyes open up. She spoke up weakly.

" Hey Blu..."

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anymore?"

" No, it doesn't... But i can't move it..." She then glanced to her left wing, which was reinforced with a cast. " Hey Blu, come here..."

Blu blushed, like he knew what will happen next. As he leaned on her, she rose up her neck, and kissed his beak.

" Thanks for saving me..."

Blu was able to answer despite the speed his heart was beating. " No, Jewel... Thank YOU."

Jewel was confused. " Why that?"

" Because YOU made me fly. When you kissed me, you didn't just kiss my beak... You kissed my soul."

Jewel was in pure and utter shock from the depth of that words. She couldn't believe this, is this the other side of the nerdy Blu?

" Oh, Blu... That was... " She almost started to cry, when Blu interrupted her.

" You need to rest. See ya tomorrow, okay? "

" Okay. Good night, Blu..."

" Good night, Jewel. "

But as he completed the sentence, she was already asleep.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW, CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightmare

**CHAPTER 3: Nightmare**

"Blu..."

"Blu,wake up..."

Sound and light.

Sound came from someone's mouth (beak), and he presumed it was Jewel's beak.

Light...

Light...

Where the hell that light came from?

It was pretty strong,so he spent 10 next seconds adjusting his eyes to it. Once his vision became clear, he saw Jewel, standing in a nest,right beside him. Apparently, he was in some kind of hole. By the looks of it, it was a palm tree. What surprised him was Jewel's left wing. It was healed.

"Hey Jewel... Where's your cast?" The only thing he received was an confused look from Jewel.

"Blu,are you okay? That cast was removed a week ago." Blu's smart brain was heavily confused by now, trying to solve that mystery like it was some kind of atomic physics.

"Ahh... Whatever..."

Once he poked his head out of his new home, he saw that his tree was overlooking the whole Rio. As he turned his head to the left to inspect it more, he received a peck on his beak.

"Good morning,sleepy. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Breakfast, of course."

Inside Blu's head, his confusion was dismissed when he figured out this was probably a dream.

Jewel then leaned out of the hole and prepared herself for take-off, when she was interrupted by and large explosion.

The whole hill shook, and Jewel fell to the ground, hitting back-first.

"JEWEL!"

Just then, Blu noticed three warships, probably frigates, firing on the center of the Rio. He couldn't make up whose ships they were, but he was interrupted by a scream of pain,coming from Jewel.

Then, Blu jumped down, and landed next to her. As he came closer, his heart was beating like a drum.

"Jewel! Are you okay?"

"Ugh... No... My back hurts... i c-cant get up." Blu then noticed tears rolling from her pain-filled eyes. He figured out that she couldn't fly either.

"Just hang on, i'll be back." But as Blu was preparing to leave, Jewel stopped him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find Tulio. Just hang on!"

As he left, he heard roar of the jet planes. As he looked up,he saw a formation of A-4AR Flighthawks closing in. But what horrified him, was the fact that they dropped their bombs in the vicinity of Tulio's aviary.

As he closed in, more and more grief and pain flowed over him as he saw his Aviary burning in flames. It was a big chance that Linda was in there,too.

But the grief doubled when he saw an Pucara counter-insurgency piston engine aircraft doing a strafing-run on the Corcovado mountain, right where his nest was.

Then he charged to the mountain, hoping to find a still-breathing Jewel, but it was in vain.

The same Pucara that did the strafe run now dropped two bombs on the same location. The explosion was so big, that a dozen of trees were blown up.

**'No...'**

He continued his flight, when he saw a low-flying A-4AR coming towards him in high speed,seconds away from impact. The jet was too fast to dodge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

He woke up, cowered in cold sweat. As he looked around, he saw that he was in Jewel's cage/room in the Tulio's aviary. Then he noticed now waken up Jewel staring at him, right by his side, in their nest.

"Blu, what is it?"

As Blu looked at Jewel's left wing, he saw that the cast was still on. A heavy burden fell off from his heart.

"Nothing... It's just a nightmare..."

"Just a nightmare? Blu, you screamed like you got stabbed in your heart."

"I got stabbed in my heart, actually. Mentally, of course." Blu forced a laugh, but Jewel was still dead serious.

"What happened in that nightmare?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Jewel." By now,Jewel was too tired to care, since Blu was OK.

"Oh,well...Good night, Blu."

**MEANWHILE, IN THE CONTROL ROOM.**

Tulio activated the camera that was fixed on the Blu and Jewel's nest. As he saw them snuggled, his heart warmed. Then he called Linda

"Hey Linda! You should check this out!"

As she came in the control room, she immediately knew why Tulio had called her.

"Awww, just look at them! They look so sweet together."

"Yep, that's right..." Julio was proud of himself and Linda. Together they managed to save the species from extinction, plus he operated Jewel.

"Sooo... What do you have in plan?" Linda asked

"Umm... I don't know. Let the nature do her job?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well,my job is done here for today, uh... Linda, are you up for dinner or something?"

"Sure, why not."

He then shut down the camera and other unimportant devices, and then they left the building, holding hands.

But Linda didn't knew that Tulio had a big crush on her.

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**Toboscus AND Gabeoscus RULES!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


	4. Chapter 4: Spike

**CHAPTER 4: SPIKE**

**CARRIER SAO PAULO, VICINITY OF RIO, 1930 HOURS, BRIEFING ROOM**

"... And so, we'll arrive in the Rio harbor in 0700 hours. Then, you will have a week out, all of you. You are dismissed."

And with that, the whole briefing room shook with cheers from the pilots that have finally got some free time to spend. But just then, Major Rodriguez called out.

"Lieutenant Sandravel? Come here for a second." With that, Sandravel turned to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Listen, Pedro. There's one more thing you must do before you go."

Pedro was a little confused. Major said that he will let him go after a patrol flight or two.

"And what is it?"

"Listen... The Brits are asking us to do a favor for them. It's pretty big, and you are the chosen one. You can reject if you want, i will understand you."

"Uh, sir, can you tell me more? I can't reject it if i don't know nothing about it."

"Sure. British undercover agents found out that de Mayo is active, and it's currently on a testing run in Argentine waters. Brits intended to spy on it using their satellite, but it malfunctioned and it can't be used anymore. Turns out it was a pretty old one. So, Brits are asking us to make a quick recon run, take a few photos of it, and return to our carrier."

"I understand sir, but how will the British return the favor?"

"Well, in case of an accident, they will cover it up, saying that it was a exercise between you and the Falkland- based fighters. Now, do you accept it or not?"

Pedro was in a puzzle. It was a pretty dangerous mission. A little misunderstanding and he could get shot down. But in the other side, it was and honor to be chosen for this kind of mission. The decision finally fell.

"I accept it."

"Good. The mission start at midnight, and you will be stripped of anything, except for the recon pod. This mission is top-secret, and you will not talk about it until you return from it. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, prepare yourself, and be in the main hangar in 2345 hours."

**CARRIER MAIN DECK, CATAPULT NUMBER ONE, 0000 HOURS.**

"Alright,parrot one. Your'e in the green zone. Conduct last system check, and wait for further orders." Control voice boomed through his ears, as he was parked and "hooked on" to the catapult.

**'OK,let's see... Fuel, check. Engine, check. Electronics, check. Avionics,check. Hydraulics,check. Flight control system, check. Ejecting system, check. Radar, check. Counter-measures, check. And recon-pod, check.'**

"This is Parrot, everything is OK."

"This is control, output to maximum, you will be launched in a few seconds."

With that, he pushed the throttle to the max, as the catapult boosted him. In a few seconds, he was flying 200 knots and he took off. As soon as he was fast enough,he retracted his landing gear and flaps.

"This is control, turn at your eight o' clock and climb to 8 thousand feet. Good luck."

"This is Parrot,roger that. I'll need it." Pedro mumbled the last part as he climbed up.

**40 MINUTES LATER**

**'Well, it's time to drop down.'**

"This is Parrot, dropping altitude to 500 feet." He then started descending in a angle of 25 degrees. He was going to get under the radar coverage of the Argentine coastal radars,so he could fly

"Control, here. We have received reports that there may be some Argentine patrol boats. Switch your radar to ground-tracking mode and exercise caution."

"Roger that-"

But as he finished his sentence, his radar picked up something. It was about 10 miles in front of him, and it was moving about 15 knots.

"Control, i have picked up something. Probably a patrol boat 10 miles inf front of me. What should i do?"

There was a silence for a moment, but then control came in.

"This is control, evade it before it detects you."

"Ro- Oh,shit!"

His radar warning system indicated it obtained a lock on him. Once he activated his night-vision goggles, he spotted a warship, probably a destroyer about 8 miles in front of him. He checked his altimeter. It read- 4000 feet and descending.

"This is Parrot, radar spike! A destroyer has obtained a lock on me!"

"A destroyer? But your'e still outside from Argentine waters! Abort mission,and return home immediately!"

Pedro switched to full thrust and turned 180 degrees. Just then, he saw something flash behind him. Instantly, master alarm and radar warning system went off. As the realisation dawned upon him, he started firing chaff and calling over the radio.

"This is Parrot, missile inbound! Performing evasive maneuvers!"

The ship that just fired at him was the Almirate Brown-class missile destroyer. It's anti-aircraft armament consists of one 8-cell Albatross launcher for the Aspide missiles, a Italian version of the American AIM-7 Sparrow,and 4 double Boffors 40mm anti-aircraft/CIWS guns.

As he performed a high-g barrel roll, he punched more chaff, until the master alarm stopped. The missile missed him,but he still had that radar warning system blinking. And after a few seconds, all the alarms ceased.

"I'm okay, returning home. Phew..."

**I WILL BE ABSENT FOR A WEEK, BUT I ASK MY FANS AND READERS TO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND REVIEW IT. WHEN I RETURN,I 'LL BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out(hail Batista)**


	5. Chapter 5 :Confession and tragedy

**I'M BACK WITH THIS BRAD NEW CHAPTER. ENJO**Y.

* * *

As a beam of light hit his left eye, Blu woke up in the nest that was located in the breeding room in Tulio's aviary. He noticed Jewel still sleeping beside him, and he couldn't stop himself from admiring her beauty.

**'Gosh, she's gorgeous when she sleeps. A real angel. Huh, i'm so lucky that i have someone like her.'**

But then, a thought came to his mind, one he had to put away these past days.

**'Do i have to mate with her? Well, that's what Tulio wants but, i'll have to wait for a little while. Besides, were not ready yet.'**

Just then, her sapphire eyes opened and met his chocolate brown ones.

"Good morning, Blu."

"Good morning Jewel. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh,me? I slept very well."

"Lucky you."

Jewel then remembered that he had nightmares, so she asked:

"Blu, can you tell me more about your nightmare?"

"What? Oh,yes! Sure, just hang on t'ill i remember it all..." After 5 seconds, he spoke up: "Ok, i got it."

"This dream was a weird one. I haven't had one like that for ages, and it involved war. I woke up in..."

As he continued on and on, Jewel became more and more interested. But Blu wasn't experiencing the same thing. As he finished his story, his breathing was quicker than usual and his eyes were watering up a little.

"So, that was my nightmare."

Jewel noticed his weird behavior.

"Blu, are you okay?"

" I-i'm okay. Really." Blu tried to lie, he really did. But he failed, and this made Jewel even more upset.

"Blu, i know that you're lying."

As her words were spoken, he sighed dramatically and turned around. After some time, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jewel, i..."

Jewel was getting little annoyed by now.

"And?"

Blu then turned around and faced Jewel. She was shocked however, as he was on the verge of tears.

"You died Jewel,and i couldn't stand it! Wha-You really think that i could recall that dream easily? Like i don't care if you die!"

Jewel's shock was clearly visible. Like he was another Blu. Seeing this, panic took control of his body.

"W-what i'm trying to say is... I really care about you, and i will always care. No matter what. Even if i have to, i would jump in front of a moving truck for you! I..."

Realising what he just said, he blushed furiously.** 'Shit. You just couldn't think of something better huh, brain?' **

"Sorry, that was stupid." But Blu was shocked by Jewel's reaction.

Her reaction didn't came out in a form of the words, but in a heart-warming hug.

"No, Blu. It wasn't stupid."

Still blushing, he managed to stutter.

"U-uh, J-Jewel? W-what a-are y-you..."

But Blu was interrupted by the tip of Jewel's feather.

"Sshhhh. You'l enjoy it more." Jewel then started leaning in.

If he haven't been in this situation before, he would faint definitely. Plus, his heart was beating faster than Usain Bolt when he runs.

But just as the action was about to start, Linda opened the door of the artificial jungle and shouted:

"Blu! Jewel! You should come and see this!"

"Shit" Jewel mumbled " Can you..."

Blu noticed the gesture and flew up, grabbed Jewel with his talons, and flew through the door.

"They better have a good reason to interrupt mine and Blu's-" Jewel was interrupted from the news that Tulio watched on the wide LCD television.

On the TV,there was a woman in her mid twenties, and behind her was a big,flaming house. By the looks of it, the house was in ruins. As she and Blu sat down on the couch, the woman started to talk.

"Here, i'm standing in front of burning house of British embassy in the Port Stanley, Falkland Islands. Just 30 minutes before, a bomb exploded inside of it, and killed 15 people, including the ambassadors. About 30 people are injured, 5 of them are currently fighting for their lives. This tragedy may be an act of terrorism, but the evidences that British agents found tell different. It seems that the bomb was made in Argentina, and it contained high-tech parts and very powerful explosives,similar to ones military uses. The British government is demanding Argentina to-"

Just then, another huge explosion was heard, and the camera shook. The reporter fell, but quickly got up. Then, the camera turned to other side of the town, and a huge fireball erupted. But around the fireball, a cloud of yellow-green gas appeared. Tulio, Linda, Blu and Jewel couldn't believe their eyes.

"Uh,looks like another bomb was set off... Hey, wait... What is that yellow gas... Oh no! It's a chemical bomb! I just got informed that the gas is chlorine, and that it exploded in front of the Argentina embassy! We don't know what consequences this bombings will have, but t doesn't look good at all. I'm sorry, but we have to leave now!"

Then, the picture returned to the studio, and it revealed a man in his late forties. He was stunned as hell, but he managed to talk.

"Uhh, we will keep you updated about happenings in the Falklands. Now, we'll return to the regular program."

Then the news stopped, and a documentary about asian birds appeared. Tulio was the first to speak.

"**Meu Deus**...(Oh my God) How this happened? I though that the terrorism isn't gonna reach South America!"

"I know, Tulio... I just hope no more people are killed..." Linda leaned her head on Tulio's shoulder, and he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Me too Linda, me too."

Another 30 minutes passed by, and Blu and Jewel stayed with them in case something else happens. They actually got interested by the documentary,but the fate decided to stop it one more time.

Breaking news appeared again, this time the studio appeared, and the man started to talk again.

"Good morning, and we're sorry for the interrupt. The regular program will start after the news. Now, onto the news..."

"The casualties of the second Falkland bombing are much bigger this time. The combination of explosives and chlorine resulted in 52 deaths, and more than 500 people are injured. But that's not the worst of it, the Argentine government is blaming British government for the bombings. Isabela Sanchez knows more."

Hearing the news, everyone in the room gasped. Did they hear it right? 52 deaths? More than 500 injured? This was like a dream.

The picture then displayed the same woman, but she was wearing a green gas-mask, although she was in the same spot.

"Another tragedy, but this time much more fatal. 52 people died, and more than 500 people are injured, many of them still fighting for their lives. But, we still do not know why the Argentina's government blames the Great Britain for the second attack, and... Hold on..."

The reporter received something, and Jewel could tell from her expression that it wasn't good news.

"I just received the following information:"

"Argentina declared war on the kingdom of Great Britain"

* * *

**I'M GOING FOR ANOTHER BREAK, BUT I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK OR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE MOTIVATION I WILL GET WHEN I'M BACK. NOW, ON THE SERIOUS STUFF...**

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS, MY FELLOW METAL-HEADS!**

**IT IS TIME TO GRAB OUR GUITARS,OUR DRUMSTICKS AND OUR MICROPHONES! WE HAVE BEEN OVERSHADOWED BY RAPPERS,TEEN-POP STARS AND NEW-WAVERS FOR TOO LONG. IT IS TIME FOR US TO JUMP BACK TO STAGE AND START HEADBANGING!**

**FROM ALL GENRES OF METAL: FROM NEW-BLOOD NU METAL AND INDUSTRIAL METAL,TO GOOD OLD SPEED METAL AND TRASH METAL.**

**FROM ALL KINDS OF BANDS: FROM LINKIN PARK, RAMMSTEIN AND SLIPKNOT, TO IRON MAIDEN, MEGADETH AND METALLICA.**

**ALL AUTHORS THAT WRITE RIO STORIES AND LISTEN TO METAL,HELP ME CREATE THE RIO METAL SOCIETY!**

**IF YOU WANT TO BE THE PART OF THIS REVOLUTION, POST A REVIEW, OR SEND ME AN PM.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


	6. Chapter 6:Meet Aldo

**I'M BACK FROM MY BREAK. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN MY LAST CHAPTER,THOSE WERE TAKEN CARE OF. ENJOY.**

* * *

Back in the breeding room, Blu and Jewel ate in silence. This was their first meal together, so they both shared the awkward feeling. As the mango chunk slipped through her throat, she savoured the sweet and exotic taste of the mango.

**'Gosh, this mango is delicious... I wonder... How does Blu taste like?' **

Almost instantly she blushed at her thought. Actually,her blush was big enough to be noticed through her feathers. Blu noticed this,and turned his head towards hers.

"Is everything okay,Jewel?"

She turned her head too,and once again their eyes locked. The water collided with earth, as they got lost once again in the raging sea of emotions. They remained mentally locked for about 30 seconds, and then they broke away simultaneously.

Continuing their breakfast, Blu remembered something,and then turned to Jewel.

"Hey,Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

Blu took a big breath, and continued. **'Okay, here it goes.'**

"Listen, i've been thinking, and i think that were not ready yet."

"Not ready? For what?"

"Do you know why i was brought here?"

Due to recent events,Jewel's mind had a little problem remembering that,but once she figured it out, she blushed,AGAIN.

"Uh, yes."

"Well, do you agree with me?"

"Totally. After all, it would be hard to make love with this wing..." Once hearing this,Blu joined Jewel in her blushing fit.

"No-Not only that! We must find a good home in the jungle, and i have to learn more about jungle survival techniques. You know, like finding food and water..."

"I agree, but... Hey! I can teach you when the cast on my wing is taken off! After all, i know a lot about it." Jewel spoke with a smile. Blu smiled too.

"Your'e right,Jewel! I can't wait..."

* * *

Back at the carrier, Pedro was with his air wing in the briefing room,listening to his commander.

"...Since the war started, the navy was ordered to double our patrol efforts and re-organise our patrol areas. So,the first and second squadron will patrol the southern territorial waters, and third and fourth squadron will patrol the eastern territorial waters"

As soon the Major Rodriguez said that, the whole room echoed with annoyed groans.

"I know that you want a break,but as soon this is over,you will be changed with the other pilots that are taking their break now. So,hitting the beach will have to wait for some more,unless you want to eject over Copacabana with a torn parachute..."

This time,the room echoed with chuckles instead of groans.

"I know,i have a sick sense of humor. The flight lists will be set up in the afternoon. You are dismissed,**caras! **(guys)

5 minutes later, after walking through the labyrinth of hallways, he entered his room. After he switched the light on, the first thing that could be noticed was a big poster of Dorsal Atlantica (Brazilian trash metal band) and a military macaw standing on a small opened window.

Seeing Pedro, he flew up and landed on his shoulder, squawking happily.

"I know, i missed you too Aldo. How have you been?"

Aldo,a 12 year old macaw was smart and intelligent bird. He knows how to write and read both Potugese and English. He held up a paper, and it said:

"Good. I explored the jungle a little." Pedro was surprised. How did he knew that he will ask him that?

"Wow! You knew i would ask you that? Your'e so smart! Did you ate?"

Aldo wrote the answer, and then showed it to him.

"I did. Dragonfruit this time."

"OK, listen... Something poped up, and i have to fly more patrol flights. You can handle yourself,right?"

As a respond,he nodded.

"OK, now... Are you up for some heavy metal?"

Another happy squawk.

"That's right! Let's see..." Pedro started to search for a CD that contained some songs he liked a lot. He found it,finally.

"Dorsal Atlantica: Alcool!"

He then clicked the play button on his CD-player,and then laid down on his bunk bed. Aldo was on the speaker, squawking with the rhythm.

* * *

**25 MILES NORTH OF THE FALKLAND ISLANDS**

A Brazilian transport ship named "Felicia" was on it's way from the Rio to the Port Stanley. Out of the blue, the Brazilian government was asked to deliver a ship full of supplies to the Port Stanley, saying that the British transport ship broke down. They asked for food,water and medical supplies,and the Brits would repay in money. The Brazil government agreed,sending the "Felicia" to Port Stanley. The ships captain, Luiz Alvarez, smelled trouble.

The second officer spoke up:

"At this rate, we will arrive to the Port Stanley in about 90 minutes."

"Good,good... I hope we don't get attacked by an accident..."

"Why,sir? Brazil is neutral..."

"I know,but i have a felling that-"

But he was cut by a large explosion and a big shaking. Just then he realized that the stern was hit by an torpedo.

Before he became the captain of Felicia,he was the first captain of a Brazilian frigate,and a good one. He could recognize and differ the impact from a torpedo,missile or mine. And he was sure that this was a torpedo.

Soon after, a sailor entered the command bridge and yelled:

"We have been hit,sir! The engine room is completely flooded and-"

"Evacuate the ship. Tell the radio room to send a S.O.S."

"They are already sending it,sir!"

Before leaving,he turned to the second officer, and said:

"Told ya."

10 minutes later, the survivors watched from their lifeboats as their ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Just then,a Argentine submarine emerged from the water just 50 feet away. As soon as it came to a stop, the top hatch opened,and a man with a FN MAG machine gun appeared and shouted:

**"Las manos en el aire! Toda resistencia es inútil!" **(Hands in the air! Any resistance is futile!)

**'And here it begins...'**

* * *

**AND... THANK YOU FOR 370+ VIEWS! LOOKS LIKE IT WORTH COMING TO Rio SECTION! SOON, I'LL LAUNCH MY GROUP,THE "Rio Metal Society" JUST BE PATIENT!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW,FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BAKE COOKIES.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT(hail Batista)**


	7. Camp break

**Hey there,fellow fans and readers! Again,ill be going out for a while,but this time it will be only 9 days. **

**I'm going to Slovenia with my scout comrades. It will be my 5th camp so far. Please follow,favorite and review, it fuels the fire in my soul. Once i get back, surprise me with a lot of reviews,and i'll surprise you with yet another awesome chapter.**

**And for my Kung Fu Panda fans,don't worry. I'm not leaving that category yet ;).**

**Once again,**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**Out (hail Batista).**


	8. Chapter 8:Party time!

**I'M BACK! I MUST SAY I'M A BIT DISAPPOINTED WITH A 1 NEW REVIEW I GOT WHEN I CAME BACK. SO I DON'T DESERVE THEM,HUH? THEN,I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG WITH THIS CHAPTER. ALSO NOTE THAT I'LL SOON BEGIN A JOINT PROJECT WITH Shadowteengirl, IN A Kung Fu Panda CATEGORY. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED SOON. **

**LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

It was 2 days since the plane accident, and it was getting better for both Blu and Jewel. Jewel's wing was healing fast, and the release schedule was shortened to 30 days, 2 of them already passed. Meanwhile, she began teaching Blu Portugese,and being a smart guy, he caught up with it pretty good.

He also upgraded his flying skills, flying daily 2-3 hours around Rio,and above the jungle. But, since the recent events occurred,he decided to relax a little by going to the Ipanema bird club.

As he glided through the sky, he felt the warm air slide under and above his wings. He took a second to glance at the setting sun, a sight that couldn't go unnoticed.

He sighed at the beautiful sight. It reminded him of Jewel. Jewel...

Then it reminded it of her broken wing. Wing... Wings... Wings reminded him of a plane. Plane reminded him of a fighter jet. Fighter jet reminded him of fire. Destruction. Death.

It reminded him of that nightmare.

Against his will, his mind started replaying the whole nightmare.

**'No...Jewel...'**

His mind came to the reality with a stinging pain in his head. Then darkness...

* * *

_"Blu...BLU!"_

Blu slowly opened his eyes, the stinging pain still present. Once his pupils adjusted to the light of the room he was in, he saw Nico and Pedro, and he was in the Ipanema club. He lay on the floor, Pedro and Nico beside him.

As his eyes got used to the flashing green and blue light, and his ears to a loud samba sound playing in the background, he spoke up.

"What the-where am i?"

Nico spoke up first.

"You crashed into a street sign,50 feet from our club! Where were you going,amigo?"

"What? I was flying AT LEAST 250 feet high, and as far as i know, there's no existing street sings that are 250 feet tall!" *Shakes his head* "And,i was heading to your club. I wanted to relax a little."

He got up, an headed to the bar. Behind the desk, was a male Black-billed Cuckoo.

"Hey,Santino, give my buddy Blu something strong to "wake him up"."

Cuckoo,called Santino, then took a bottle of vodka and poured a little of it into the cocktail-shaker. A bottle of triple sec was following, with some lime juice,some ice, and the ingredients were now captured into the closed shaker. After a 10 seconds of shaking,it was poured into the small cocktail glass. In the end, a slice of lime and some ice cubes were added.

"Ah,the Kamikaze cocktail! Good choice,Santino!" Pedro spoke up with excitement. " This one is on the house. Drink it slowly for more effect."

"Gee,thanks man." Said Blu as he stared at the cocktail glass filled with the blurry-white liquid. He took it in his right wing,and brought it up to his open beak. He then leaned the glass, as he let the Kamikaze flow through his throat.

His face turned into a grimace. Cause? The strength and sourness of the cocktail. Once the last droplet of the cocktail went down his throat,he felt like he was awake for hours. Very sour hours.

"Agh! Uhh! Phew! It's damn strong!"

The aftermath of the Kamikaze was so hilarious, that all birds near him began to laugh.

"See? I told you it will work! Great job Santino! Hey,by the way... The karaoke will start soon. Would you like to join us?"

After regaining control aver his mind and body, he responded.

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

**2130 HOURS, SOUTHERN BRAZIL-ARGENTINA BORDER**

A lone F-5 EM Tiger was patrolling the Brazil-Argentina border. In the seat,was the young 2nd Lieutenant Cordoza. He was in his cockpit, looking over his instruments,when something appeared on his radar. The AN/APQ-159 radar showed a "dot" on the edge of the radar's range, 35 miles. It was coming head-on,closing fast.

**'What the... I better tell command 'bout this.'**

"Uh,command, this is hawk one. I got a bogey inbound from vector 90,closing in high speed. Requesting orders."

After a few seconds, the command came up on the radio.

"This is command. If it's penetrating our airspace, intercept it and wait for further orders."

The radio went silent again,as the bogey approached to 30 miles. After 20 more seconds, the bogey was 20 miles in front of him, closing head-on.

Suddenly, the lock-on warning alarm went off, showing that his aircraft was tracked by that bogey. Suddenly, the bogey turned 90 degrees right, and after a few seconds,turned left to get behind Cordoza.

After 45 seconds of nothing but warning alarm beeping,the bogey came close to Cordoza. His heart almost stopped when he saw what bogey was.

It was a Mirage 3 EA, a French interceptor jet, owned and used by Argentine air force.

"Attention,Brazil air force plane entering the Argentine air space! Turn around, and leave our airspace.!"

**'C****aramba!'**

"This is Brazil air force patrol craft,call sing hawk one. You must be mistaken,this is Brazil air space. Turn around,and leave OUR air space immediately"

The Mirage was now on the same level as the F-5, and Cordoza could see it's armament. It carried 2 Matra magic short-range missiles, and one R.530 medium range missile. He surely also had the double 30 mm gun ammo. Cordoza's F-5 had 2 AIM-9 M sidewinders and the double 20 mm rotating gun ammo.

"Don't play with me, stupid Brazilian! Leave our airspace,or i'll open fire!"

Then,the Mirage decelerated,and came up behind him.

"You Brazilians think that we don't know who your'e helping! Stay out of this war, this is just between us and the Brits. They will pay for the deaths of our civilians in the Falklands!"

Seeing the seriousness of this situation, Cordoza tried to calm down the Argentine pilot.

"Look, i understand your anger,but please,sir, leave our air-"

RATATATATATATATATA!

The sound of the 30 mm cannons echoed through the night, as the rounds went under Cordoza's aircraft.

"This is the Argentina's airspace! You will leave now,or-"

This time, it was the Mirage's pilot's turn to be surprised. Understanding the warning shots as the real thing,Cordoza sliced hard to the left, fired his afterburners, and went into a inverted barrel roll. After regaining his momentum,the Mirage pilot turned to the left,fired his afterburner, and the chase began.

As he tried to obtain lock on Cordoza's F-5, Cordoza started punching flares to confuse the missile's seekers. After gaining some speed, he activated his air-brakes. The Mirage's pilot got blinded by the flares,so Cordoza's maneuver was unnoticed. By the time he saw that the F-5 is no longer in front of him,it was too late.

Cordoza acquired the Mirage in his gunsight for a second,then fired a short burst. He hit his left wing, and the hydraulic fluid squirted from the plane's wing. A fire followed suit.

Not wanting to eject without a fight, the mirage pilot braked too, and the role of the hunter and the prey switched once again.

As Cordoza flew past him, he locked on him with the Matra Magic, and fired. Noticing the flash of the missile, Cordoza reacted fast, and pulled the eject handle.

In a second, the canopy was blown off and the rocket boosters lifted him high enough to escape the jaws of death. As his parachute was released, he saw his F-5 Tiger get hit by the missile, and after a few seconds of falling down,it exploded in mid-air. The Mirage pilot ejected a few seconds after him.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"Your'e all fools...*hiccup* All of you! Your'e more ugly than Betty White! *hiccup*"

"Go home Blu,your'e drunk!"

As Nico's words left his mouth, a drunk Blu replied.

"Oh*hiccup* yeah? Well, your'e always drunk... *hiccup* More than Charlie Sheen!"

As he staggered out of the club,and into the street, he replied one last time.

"See ya later *hiccup*,sexy!"

Then he flew up,only to slam into the same street sign,again,

"Geez... Jewel's gonna kill me *hiccup*..."

He then flew up,again, into the direction of the aviary. It will be a one bumpy flight. Literally.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST HOT-DOGS.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


	9. Chapter 9: Writer-blocked

**Hi,guys. TiPoDiRaMartin here. Few days ago i returned from my 2nd holiday tour in Supetar,Brač. I intended to make a new chapter,but i had to go to the scout competition and came back after 3 days. Then i hit the writers block.**

**Why?**

**Well,the primary reason is this- the middle school(or the middle high school in USA) started, and this week,the class starts in afternoon. It's not so bad,but it takes time to adopt to a totally new surroundings. That,or i can't transform my ideas to a new chapter.**

**Anyway, i checked it out,and it says: 760 views and rising. I was very surprised,but the review count isn't going up, and it it stuck at 21. Oh,don't get me wrong,i am really happy that your'e giving any kind of attention to a side-walk author like me, but i'll start uploading soon, as well as correcting the grammar mistakes in my earlier chapters. **

**But still,well... I don't know, it's like you deserve better,my readers. And i'll also take this chance to apologize to the Bridge Of Light And Darkness, currently named Allies of Light and Grey, for my insults. I just don't like Slenderman! Anyway, if anyone's willing to send this message to him and/or her (both in this case,or should i say,two persons),please, do it.**

**Also note that my Rio Metal Society,or RMS idea is on hiatus. But,everyone can contact me to pre-register(once i activate my group,that person will be automatically added to it).**

**Once again,**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**Out (hail Batista)**


End file.
